Unexpected Regrets
by Auktober
Summary: Ororo and Logan have a spat and she leaves the mansion in a rage. She runs into an unexpected enemy. She realizes that there are more important things in life. Setting is a few years after Alcatraz. This is honor of 9/11.


Hey guys this little story was on my heart and I needed to share it. This story is in honor of those who lost their lives on 9/11. Because of their bravery many lives were saved due to their effort, and I humbly say thank you. I hope that you enjoy this story. To all those survivors and beautiful men and women who gave their lives, this fic is for you.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Marvel Characters.

Unexpected Regrets

The cloudy darkened skies conveyed the mood of the flying weather goddess. The harsh winds nipped at her skin and hair as she tore through the skies. The smell of ozone and on coming rain filled her nostrils as she continued her rage filled journey. Her destination unknown to her but the mansion was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. Her long white hair slicked back by the brutal gust trailed behind her as a banner declaring war on her emotions. She was angry. She was angry at the Canadian mountain man. Ororo thoughts lingered on the argument she had with Logan, in front of the team no less, more than three hours ago and she had been flying ever since.

*_Flashback*_

"_Ro! Ro wait, damn it!" Logan reached out grabbing Ororo's arm. He whirled her around making her face him. She snatched her arm away gazing at him cooly._

"_What is it, Logan?" she said through clenched teeth placing her arms against her chest. Logan scuffed rolling his eyes._

"_What the hell are you mad about?" Ororo narrowed her eyes at the handsome man in front of her. She peered into his amber eyes._

"_Really? You don't know? We are the X-men, and we work as a team. I gave you an order and you completely ignored me!"_

"_I saw an opening and I took it!"_

"_Yeah, the opening you took nearly got Rogue killed!" Logan's mouth clamped shut as he glared back at her. Marie eased behind Bobby not liking where this argument was headed._

"_I said I was sorry!"_

"_Are you? I find that hard to believe. This isn't the first time we have had this discussion about your carelessness. As I said we are the X-men. We weren't solely placed here to be your back-up!" He growled taking a step closer._

"_I never said you were."_

"_You never say anything! You just do it!" She hissed taking a defiant step closer to him._

"_I don't need this shit! I saw an opening and I took it. Nobody got hurt and I apologized already for putting Marie in danger." Ororo threw her arms in the air before placing them on her hips. _

"_That does not excuse the fact that when we're in the field you don't care about anyone or anything but what you want."_

"_Yer one to talk! You don't care about anyone but yourself outside of the field!" Ororo scuffed narrowing her eyes to slits and walked away. "That's right! Walk away you might actually feel something!" She continued to walk out of the hanger area. "That's right! The Ice Queen has spoken! What? I'm suppose to bow down and do whatever ya say!" Ororo stopped in her tracks she whirled around on him her eyes glowing white the wind picking up in the X-hanger. Logan regretted what he said the moment that he said it but he could not back down now. The other X-men that were looking on slowly stepped back but one brave soul, Kitty, took a step towards the arguing couple._

"_Okay guys let's just calm down." She offered looking from Ororo to Logan. Storm glared at him with white eyes her hair dancing on the winds of her creation. She took deep breaths settling her emotions reigning her powers back into her core. Shaking her head she turned and left the hanger with all the X-men watching her departure._

_*Flashback ends*_

The night had fallen now where Ororo sat on top of the Empire State building. The looming storm clouds were rolling away as Ororo's emotions were now in her control. She sighed. Her knees tucked into her chest with her cape wrapped all around her.

"I can't believe he actually called me an Ice Queen." She shook her head in disbelief. "After I took time to carefully explain why I am the way I am, he would say that to me. Unbelievable." Her blue eyes scanned the traffic below and sadness entered her heart. She had been plagued by the whispered nickname for since she could remember. "Maybe I am?" She shrugged. She took notice of the traffic once more. The cars were driving towards something, people were out of their cars and walking with lit candles in their hands. "Where are they going?" She looked to where they were leading and realization dawned on her. "9/11." She hopped off the building flying to get a closer look. There was a crowd of people standing near the place where the twin towers once were. She felt foolish. Her argument with Logan pushed to the back of her mind as embraced the moment. Humans, mutants, and people of all races and genders gathered together to mourn and pay respects to the people who lost and gave their lives. A new feeling emerged within her heart, hope. Charles's dream was realized if for but a moment and it warmed her. "Charles." She whispered taking peace with what she saw. "I need to pay you a visit, old friend." She leapt off the building she was standing on flying back to the Mansion.

Ororo began her descent to the Mansion and noticed a figure standing in front of Charles's Monument. She touched down on the ground approaching the trench coat baring figure's back. The individual was tall and slender.

"Hello?" She called out. The figure remained silent ignoring her altogether. She walked closer and the figure turned to greet her.

"Hello, Ororo." She locked eyes with Erik Lensherr and immediately took a battle stance. His deep blue eyes rolled away as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to pay my respects."

"I'm so sure." She raised a brow her eyes whiting over. He sighed.

"Ororo, if I had wanted to attack you, I would have done so already." She pondered this a moment and nodded. He looked at her catching her eyes. He had always found her to be breathtaking even now as she looked tired.

"You have no malicious intent?" He offered her a brilliant smile as he shook his head no. "Then you may stay." She chuckled wearily. "I actually came out here to pay my respects as well but I will leave you to it, but I'll be watching you." She turned to leave.

"You do not have to go. Stay here and keep an eye on me." He called out to her retreating form. She turned back coming to stand beside him looking at him suspiciously but turned to Charles monument. The enemies stood side by side in perpetual peace and a silent truce declared between them. Erik looked down at her finding her lost in her thoughts. He noticed that she was dressed in her battle gear.

"What's on your mind, Ororo?"

"Humph?" She locked eyes with him. She had always found him to be dashing. She remembered once finding a picture of Charles and Erik when they were younger and he was quite a beautiful man. Tall, muscular, yet slender with striking eyes, so sure of himself. Aside from his silver hair he had not changed much in all that time.

"I asked you what was on your mind. You're here but not really."

"Oh. Nothing." He chuckled his baritone voice rumbling in his chest.

"'Nothing' ever gripped someone's mind, my dear. If you do not care to share I understand entirely." Ororo winced. She looked at him, who was staring at her.

"I flew over the twin towers and noticed all the people down below. Mutants and humans alike were there mourning together. And it occurred to me, Charles's dream was realized if for but a moment." Erik nodded looking away. A sigh fell from his lips.

"I wish . . . things had been different." Ororo frowned as curiosity took over.

"What do you mean?" He turned towards her full on his eyes washing over her. The act made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she made no visible motions to allude to that fact.

"Have you ever been so sure of something . . . only to find out that you might have been wrong?"

"I guess, so."

"If given the chance, would you right that wrong?"

"I would if I could. If it was something that I could change I would do everything I could to fix it." They stood in silence the sounds of nature was their background music. "Do you have an unexpected regret?"

"An unexpected regret? Hmm, I never thought of it in that context before." He thought on this a moment looking down at his feet. He chuckled again bringing his eyes to meet her's once more. The sound was soothing to Ororo's ears. She wasn't sure she liked that feeling. "I suppose that I do, have an unexpected regret, as you so eloquently put it." He smiled at her and she could not stop herself from smiling back. She looked away shyly her eyes falling on the monument.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm afraid I have yet to decide. What about you?" She tilted her head to the side favoring him. He smiled at her again. "Have you ever had an unexpected regret?" Ororo nodded her head.

"Yes, I have."

"What did you do about it?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I became an X-man."

"Oh." He said in understanding and began to laugh. She joined him in laughter his laugh quite infectious. The tension she thought would rise never did. He looked at his watch and cleared his throat. "Well my dear it's very late." She looked at her watch realizing that hours had passed. "I have thoroughly enjoyed this conversation and I would like to continue it one day."

"I'd like that." He placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The next time we meet, I hope to have an answer for you."

"I do as well."

"I bid you good night." He said softly rising from the ground hovering there a moment.

"Good night, Erik." He bowed his head before taking off into the night. She watched his figure disappear across the skies a small smile hanging on her lips. "Wonders never cease." She shook her head making her way to the mansion.

After removing her uniform and showering, Ororo made her way to her room in the attic. She walked down the semi-dark hallway finding a figure sitting on the bottom of the stairs. The closer she approached she began to make out the figure was Logan. He had long since discarded his uniform, wearing his signature flannel shirt and jeans. She sighed and he looked up at her. He stood making hesitant steps towards her.

"I was worried." She raked a hand through her long white locks her arms coming to rest against her chest.

"Sorry, I needed some air." He nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Ro," he began looking at her, "I'm sorry darlin'. I didn' mean it."

"I know." He rested his forehead against hers the couple peered into each other's eyes.

"Are you still mad?" she shook her head.

"No." He released a sigh placing a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He inhaled deeply her scent always soothing to him. She pulled out of his arms placing a hand gently on his cheek. She rose on her tip toes placing a kiss on his lips. "Let's go to bed." He nodded with a smile. She took his hand in hers leading him up the stairs closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Again, this is honor of 911, thank you.


End file.
